Summer Life BLOOPERS
by ATLA-LOK-is-my-world
Summary: Mistakes from the Gaang during filming of my story "Summer Life", pure crack


**_Well Hi there, well the poll is over well and you guessed it, Summer Life has outtakes, I apologize for not having ch4 up yet, I haven't had a idea for it yet so here is the debut of "Summer Life-Bloopers"_**

**_I own nothing, just the story idea and outtakes _**

* * *

**_Summer Life BLOOPERS._**

**_Chapter 1 : What was the chapter title again? xD _**

* * *

Aang looks at the camera holding his basketball in his hands.

Aang : Ready?

Me : Yes, go!

Aang then runs up and dunks the ball into the hoop, suddenly the rim breaks off the backboard causing Aang to fall flat on the ground.

*Crew is laughing out loud as Aang sits up*

Suddenly Katara come running up looking at a laughing Aang.

Aang : The rim broke *laughs*

Me : Cut.

**_BLEEP. _**

Suddenly Katara's phone rang, she looked and read her text message.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"My dad, I gotta go" Katara said.

"Oh ok" Aang replied.

Katara bounced the ball back to Aang, it bounced off the driveway and crushed Aang.

"See you..Oh my god!" Katara said laughing. "I am so sorry!"

"It's..ok..just not gonna be having kids!" Aang laughed. "Oh..god that's going on the bloopers"

"Cut" I say.

_**BLEEP**_

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in San Francisco soon, thank you" The captain said threw the cabin of the plane, as the plane began to near the airport, a boy stared out the window.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be nice here" A man said next to him, he looked just like the boy due to him being his uncle.

"Yeah, I guess" The boy replied.

Then his uncle looked at him.

"Well it is wummer so you don't have to worry about school" He smiled.

All of a suddenly Aang started to chuckle.

"Did you just say wummer, you mean summer right?" Aang bursted out laughing. "Is this story suddenly called 'Wummer Life'?"

Then Gyatso started laughing.

"My word, ATLA-LOK, you need to make that a sequel, you know. Wummer Life, coming to a FF story near you HAHA" Aang chuckled.

"Cut" I shout laughing

_**BLEEP ** _

Before the beginning take Aang is stuffing all the bags above his seat into the cabinet

"There!" Aang shouted.

"Ok, we set" I shout.

"Yeah were set" Aang replies sitting down.

"Ok, we are on in 3..2..1 go" I shout.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll be nice here" A man said next to him, he looked just like the boy due to him being his uncle.

"Yeah, I guess" The boy replied.

Suddenly the cabinet opens up dumping all the bags on Aang, all of a sudden Gyatso bursts out laughing.

"WHO'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS CRAPPY PLANE!" Aang asked from under the pile.

"CUT" I shout laughing.

_**BLEEP ** _

Later after everything was unpacked and the moving truck left, Aang was sitting on the steps to the house drawing in his sketchbook, suddenly.

"Hello" A voice called.

Aang looked up from the sketchbook and saw the girl from earlier.

"Hi- Oh wow..god too much sun" Aang said covering his eyes from the setting sun that shined in his face.

Everyone laughs.

"Cut" I shout.

**BLEEP**

"Ok, Katara, try bouncing it into his arms" I say giving her the ball

"Ok" She says as she walks over ready to redo the scene.

"OK, Action!" I shout.

Suddenly Katara's phone rang, she looked and read her text message.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"My dad, I gotta go" Katara said.

"Oh ok" Aang replied.

Katara bounced the ball back to Aang, suddenly it passed through his hands and smashed his face.

All Katara did was laugh.

"Ugh, I think I'm bleeding, crap I'm bleeding" Aang laughed.

"Is this ball tricked or something?" Katara asks.

"CUT"

**BLEEP.**

Suddenly Katara's phone rang, she looked and read her text message.

"Who is it?" Aang asked.

"My dad, I gotta go" Katara said.

"Oh ok" Aang replied.

Katara bounced the ball back to Aang, finally a successful catch.

"I DID IT!" Katara cheered.

"Cut" I shout.

"Wait..why?" Katara asks.

"We were still filming when you cheered" I say.

Katara's smile fades.

"Seriously?" Katara asks.

"Yes" I reply.

"...CRAP.." She chuckles.

"CUT" I Shout.

* * *

**_Ok too short but oh well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter, thank you and goodnight._**

**_Chapter 2 coming soon_**


End file.
